No Flirting
by Calzona-CSISVUCMgurl
Summary: Bar part of Open Season put in new light. Em/JJ pair. Femslash.


Disclaimer From the time Emily says "Ladies… to the the time Garcia says "Blogging about this later…" came straight from the show season two "Open Season" The characters are CBS I do not own them but I do love them.

"I know my girlfriend is not flirting with that guy"

"JJ relax, I bet there is a perfectly good reason why it looks like she is flirting. "

"Pen there is no good reason to be flirting with that dick. And you and I know she is flirting. She got on me just last like just for flirting with Det. LaMontagne in New Orleans few assignments ago. How can she now be doing the same thing?"

"I don't know sweetheart, but here she comes and Oh she bring him over."

"What the Hell." JJ whispers to Garcia as Emily approaches not looking at JJ.

"Ladies, this is Brad a real FBI agent." Emily said as she set down JJ and Garcia's beer.

"Really? " Garcia asked now that it was apparent that Emily was setting up the guy and not about to hurt her best friend.

"Really." Em replied.

"No way." Jenifer said not impressed at all to this situation but she would play along. Em still was in the doghouse.

"Mm-hm."

"That's exciting. What's it like at Quantico?" Garcia asked wondering what this man would come up with.

"It's, uh, quite impressive." He stumbled over his words.

_Wow how unoriginal_ thought JJ as she asked "What department are you in?"

"That's classified." He answered

"Ooh, must be really tough keeping all those secrets." JJ winked at Emily as she waited to see how much more unimpressed this man was going to be.

"You know, it's a skill like anything else. Carpenters are good at building stuff, measuring. FBI is good at keeping secrets and kicking criminal ass." That received a little laugh from the girls.

Then Prentiss adds. "Well Somebody's gotta do it. Oh do you have to carry your gun and badge with you everywhere you go?"

"Affirmative"

_What a dork_ ran through all the ladies heads

"Can we see it?" asked Emily

"See what?"

"Your badge" Em answered him.

Garcia adds a nice little "Pleease."

"I'm sorry, that's …" he starts and they all add "Classified"

Emily starts to let him know that the joke is on him. "Tell me, Brad, does it look anything like this?" she asked as she showed him her FBI badge. Then JJ shows her and adds, "Uh.. or this?" with Garcia ending it by showing hers "Or maybe this?"

He then just walks away and the ladies start to laugh.

"Criminal ass It's a tough job." JJ says as her phone starts ringing.

"Agent Jareau"

"Oh Lady you are officially in my top 8 I am so Blogging about this later. But JJ was nun to please with you we she saw you walk over with him. Might be in the doghouse."

"Sorry ladies" JJ says as she walks back over.

They set down there drinks and head back to the cars.

"What the Hell, Emily? Do you not remember the fight we had over me flirting not too long ago. You got all pist off and now you were flirting yourself." Jenifer started into Emily when they got back into their car.

Garcia had taken her own since the plan was to go home from the bar and they had left straight from work in order to start off early and leave before the bar got to crowed and annoying.

"Baby this is different. I would never flirted with him if he had not had such as stupid alter ego and I totally did it just to later have us make fun of him. It is not the same."

"Well I still did not like it one bit when you were away from us."

"See how I felt with you and Will and that was more serious he called you several times once we got back before he got the message you did not want to date him and just given him the card as a professional courtesy. I am sorry that my flirting with him upset you; I did it just for the laugh. He is not my type. Blonde, intelligent, and gorgeous is what I go for."

"I know but you better make it up to me later, let's go inside and see what the call back to work is all about. I think we are headed to Idaho."

"Okay, Baby I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
